ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Omega IV natives
List of unnamed (Kohm and Yang) Omega IV natives. Kohm guard #1 This Kohm guard guarded Dr. McCoy who was experimenting on the virus that killed the crew of on the planet Omega IV. ( ) Kohm guard #2 This Kohm guard took Kirk, Spock and McCoy in hostage, along with Captain Tracey and Wu. Later, he escorted Kirk and Spock to the dungeon where the two captured Yangs were held. ( ) Kohm guard #3 This Kohm guard took Kirk, Spock and McCoy in hostage, along with Captain Tracey and Wu. Later, he escorted Kirk and Spock to the dungeon where the two captured Yangs were held. ( ) Kohm prison guard This Kohm prison guard was guarding the two captured Yangs, Cloud William and Sirah. ( ) Kohm servant Kohm]] The female Kohm brought food for Dr. McCoy when he was studiyng the virus that killed the crew of the on the planet Omega IV. ( ) Kohm soldier #1 This Kohm soldier helped Liyang to execute the captured Yangs Cloud William and Sirah, but they were interrupted by the arrival of the Enterprise landing party. ( ) Kohm soldier #2 This Kohm soldier helped Liyang to execute the captured Yangs Cloud William and Sirah, but they were interrupted by the arrival of the Enterprise landing party. ( ) Kohm soldier #3 This Kohm soldier helped Liyang to execute the captured Yangs Cloud William and Sirah, but they were interrupted by the arrival of the Enterprise landing party. ( ) Kohm villagers These Kohm villagers were watching as Liyang and three other Kohm soldiers were planning to execute Cloud William and Sirah on the village main square. ( ) File:Kohm villagers 1.jpg File:Kohm villagers 2.jpg Yang drummer The Yang drummer played the drum when the US flag was carried into the Yang ritual. ( ) Yang flagbearer The Yang flagbearer carried a tattered stars and stripes US flag when the victorious Yangs defeated the Kohms. ( ) Yang male #1 This Yang male was present when the US flag was returned to his people, in the presence of the capured Kirk, Spock, McCoy and Captain Tracy. ( ) Yang male #2 This Yang male was guarding the captured Spock and McCoy. ( ) Yang scholar The Yang Scholar was the keeper of the holy words. These words were what the Yangs lived by. It was used like their bible. Only chiefs were allowed to read the words. Omega IV's culture was an extremely close parallel of Earth's and the "holy words" were a version of the Pledge of Allegiance. The greatest of holy words was the preamble to the Constitution of the United States of America. ( ) Yangs These Yangs were present on the flag ceremony, and later they listened to Kirk's speech about the US Constitution. ( ) File: Yang 1.jpg File: Yang 2.jpg File: Yang 3.jpg File: Yang 4.JPG File: Yang 5.JPG File: Yang 6.jpg File: Yang 7.jpg Omega IV natives Category:Omega IV natives